1. Field of the Invention
An improved artificial nail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Artificial nails are deposited on human nails for various reasons and purposes. Perhaps the most important reason among women is to enhance the attractiveness of a human hand, by artificially lengthening the fingernails. Typically in this case the artificial nail is colored e.g. in one of various shades of red, orange or purple, in order to enhance the beauty and attractiveness of the subject's hand. Another reason for providing artifical nails is to protect the real human nail underneath the artificial nail, so that it may be allowed to grow into a strong healthy nail commensurate in size to the artificial nail. This is especially prevalent in instances where the person has a tendency to bite or gnaw away at his or her nails.
The prior art generally entails the building up of an artificial nail directly on the natural nail, using a mush or paste of any suitable material. When acrylic paste is used directly on the nail, and in all other methods now in existence such as sculptured nails, patty nails, ready-made plastic extensions covered with a coat of acrylic, etc., the natural nail underneath is damaged and weakened. In addition, further fillings or treatments are periodically required.
Pertinent prior art regarding artificial nails and their formation includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,478,756; 2,764,166 and 2,288,386.